josh_and_joeyfandomcom-20200216-history
Arthur Read
Arthur Read, AKA: Arthur Timothy Read, known in Japan as (アーサー読み取り), is a 3rd grader in Mr. Ratburn's class. Appearance Arthur is an aardvark, like his parents and sisters. The shape and look of his head comes mostly from his dad, David Read. He wears round brown glasses, a yellow turtle neck sweater, a white shirt underneath, blue jeans, a brown belt, a white undershirt, white briefs, white socks, and red-and-white sneakers. His shirts worn underneath his sweater are tucked into his pants. His most notable trademark is his pair of glasses. In the early books, he typically wore brown shoes, but has since switched to sneakers like his friends Buster and Francine wear. Arthur's sneakers have white laces in the cartoon, but with red Velcro straps in the books. In the first season, Arthur's eyes, when seen without his glasses, were drawn with white sclerae and black pupils, but later on they were redrawn completely black like Prunella's; although his appearance with sclerae are shown again during flashbacks before getting glasses and as an elderly man in the future wearing half-glasses, and he still has the sclerae for eyes in the later books. In "Arthur Goes to Camp", Arthur also had a pair of red Bionic Bunny underwear among his clothes. His sleepwear includes blue pajamas that have a long-sleeved button-up top, pajama pants, and a pair of white bunny slippers (in the books, his pajamas often had a striped pattern, though the animated series often restricts the details of certain clothing in order to simplify the animation process). When the weather is hot, Arthur wears a short-sleeved pajama top and pajama shorts. Arthur's swimming gear is a pair of yellow swimming trunks. In the summertime, he wears a blue short-sleeved T-shirt with white accents and dark blue shorts. His basketball uniform consists of a yellow T-shirt and white shorts, which both have blue accents. His baseball uniform consists of a yellow baseball cap and a yellow T-shirt with an orange #7 on the rear, and the "LW" logo for his school is sometimes seen on the front, although the front is sometimes blank. His ears originally would stick out from the caps he wears, but in later seasons his ears are always inside. His football uniform consists of a light green oversized shirt with a green #1 on the front and a green football helmet with a purple stripe and purple face mask. During cool weather outside of winter, he wears two zip-up jackets: one is green with yellow pockets, and another is black. During wintertime, Arthur wears a red hat, brown winter coat, red mittens, and brown boots. In "Arthur Cleans Up", he wore a green Clean-up Brigade uniform while cleaning up the littered park where he and his friends like to play frisbee. For formal occasions, Arthur wears either a white suit or a tuxedo. He has two stained tuxedos and a suit. One of his stained tuxedos is light blue and has two buttons on the right side of the jacket and two pockets, one on each side, with the stain near the left breast pocket. He also wears his usual yellow sweater and white shirt underneath and a dark purple bow tie. He also wears dark blue trousers and brown shoes. His other tuxedo is either black or charcoal with a tuxedo jacket, white tuxedo shirt, black bow tie, matching tuxedo trousers and black dress shoes. His suit is made up of the same jacket that he wears when he wears his blue tuxedo. However he wears a white shirt with no jumper like he does with the tuxedo and wears either a purple bow-tie or a purple four-in-hands tie. The trousers are the same as his blue tuxedo, and the shoes are brown. On Halloween, he likes to wear his Bionic Bunny costume that is complete with a Bionic Bunny suit and cape, a red hat with an antenna, and bunny ears that can be worn on his aardvark ears. His Bionic Bunny costume was first seen in "Water and the Brain" during a flashback, the hat and bunny ears were added in The Fright Stuff, and the costume was shown again in "Hic or Treat". On the front cover of Arthur's Scary Stories on VHS and DVD, his Bionic Bunny costume lacked the bunny ears and he wore gloves instead of having bare hands. In the first Arthur book, Arthur's Nose, Arthur had a long nose and he resembled an actual aardvark. However, his design evolved over the first half dozen books; he now has a much shorter nose and more human features. He and many other characters also originally had a tail and were sometimes pants-less, but Arthur's Eyes and all later books removed the tails and made them more humanoid and dressy. In Arthur's Valentine, his ears raised up. In Arthur's April Fool he became more humanoid. Gallery Arthur 2.png|Another Artwork Of Arthur Read. Arthur Read as he appears in Japanese style..jpg|Arthur the Aardvark as he appears in Japanese style. ARTHUR READ.png|Artwork of Arthur Read Videos File:Arthur Punches D.W. (Re-Uploaded) File:ARTHUR s5 7 1 Sleep No More Category:Characters Category:Characters 2 Category:Main Characters Category:Kids Category:Males